


Louis,  Harry and Harold

by L3g4c1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3g4c1/pseuds/L3g4c1
Summary: Louis is playing a game. Two facts and One question.Fact 1- Harry Styles is very rude. He works as a  hitman, his bestfriend is Zayn. Overall ,Harry is a nightmare.Fact 2 - Harold "Sunshine" Styles is sweet and amazing. He is an elementary school teacher, alongside his bestfriend Niall. Overall,  Harold is a dream come true.Question - Which of them was Louis forced to marry????
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 18





	1. Meeting H

I can't decide between dressing, up or dressing down. My Mum told me two weeks ago, I was getting married.  
The man is quite beautiful, but I've never met him. I saw a picture of him. He has long, brown, gorgeous, curly hair. He has green eyes and dimples. His mum had good things to say, but she's his mum. Apparently, he cooks and cleans. His own mum, doesn't know what career he has but, he's well off. According to her, 'he seems to have a new job everytime I ask'. I'm a little skeptical but, my mum all but, threw me at the lady. I think she's gotten tired of my laziness, this is her way of kicking me out. Anyway, I finally get to meet H today. I forgot what his name is, I settle on a black T-shirt and skinnies. I grab my jean jacket on the way out. 

I pull up at a cute cafe,and he pulls up beside me. I haven't been staring at his picture or anything. I just never forget a face. He seems to recognize me too. I smile, he doesn't return it. I frown. 

That makes him smile. 

I'm a little scared but, I'm not gonna show him that. I step out my car and wave. We walk up to the Cafe in silence. I decide to hold the door open for him. He blushes and then looks horrified by his own reaction. 

We sit at our table, silent as we both eat, I try to break the silence. 

"So, your mother says you don't seem to have a steady job at the moment?" 

He chuckles before answering. "I suppose it can be a little unpredictable. About earlier, don't think you're special because you made me blush. I am bad for you. I don't know why our idiotic mothers want us to do this. It'll be better for you if we ignore each other. It's not like I'd ever love you." 

I'm shocked, I was just trying to make small talk. I guess he doesn't even want to try. Wait, what did he say about my mum?!?!

"Ok one" I start." My mother is not an idiot, and it's quite rude to call your's one. Two we're getting married in a week. If I can't find a way out of this. We'll be living in the same house!" 

Apparently, he ignored most of my rant, because he says," Get out of this? There is no out! Our mums have been friends for decades. My mum thinks her son is too antisocial. Your's thinks her son is a lazy bum. Both, believe this is the only way to get their child out into the real world." 

"I can to get out of this. My mum actually likes me." I stick my tongue out at him, and I'm quite sure his eyes change color. As of right now, they're forest green. But, for a split second, they were lighter. 

"Careful, or he'll put that tongue to good use." 

"He'll?" I ask, obviously confused. 

"We'll " He corrects. "I'll" He looks very confused. I'm not sure what is gonna happen. But, I think I'll keep my tongue to myself. 

He sighs, clearly frustrated. He murmers, to himself I think. "Anyway" He starts again. "Do you love your mum?"

"Obviously" I retort, annoyed.

"Then you won't back out of this." 

I ignore what he says for now, because I don't want to say he's right.  
"What's your name?"  
"Harry", today, he whispers I pretend not to hear it.  
"I'm Louis"


	2. Meeting H Again?

Sadly, Harry was correct. I can't back out of this. When I got home mom was so happy. Going on and on about how selfless I was being. Talking about how much easier life was going to be for her. Needless to say it's been a week. I am getting married. Liam is staring at me confusedly from a corner of the room. I told him everything. He understands why I'm going through with this but, he doesn't understand. You get what I'm saying? Like, he'd prefer if I didn't go through with this. But, he still supports me. I hear a knock at the door, so I run to answer it. 

It's Harry!

He seems super shy, as he plays with his tie. When he stops staring at his feet, I can see his eyes.

They're brighter today. Not forest green, they're emerald green. 

"Nice contacts, they look cute on you." He seems scared.

"Y-you are very o-observent. H-hopefully that won't cause too many problems. Of course he noticed our eyes!" He whispers the last sentence, as though there is someone right behind him. I don't think I was supposed to hear the last sentence. 

He's visibly shaking.

"Are you ok?" He shakes his head almost too quickly. I reach my hands forward to hold his. He stops shaking and, his breathing evens out.I speak calmly, as I rub circles into his hand with my thumb. "It's ok. Try to relax. Just breathe in, and out. Alright?" He nods. 

He seems different today, it's strange, last time he was a complete jerk. Toady he seems scared of the air he breathes. Apparently Liam is confused too.

"So, this is the lad you were terrified of last week. I'm not buying it." Me either, if I'm honest. 

"Oh, hi." His voice sounds lighter,more child like. Last week it was rough and deep. "S'rry, I just wanted to say, Ahem I know we don't know each other very well. Or, at all. But, I just want you to know that I am going to try my best to be good to you. For you, with you. Whichever, actually makes sense. " 

"Uhm, thanks, I will do the same ." He seems relieved by my answer. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Yes?" I hope I sound encouraging, not annoyed. 

"Do I look stupid?" This is the first time I look at what he's wearing. He is in a dark colored suit with gold swirls on it. He looks beautiful, quite princely.

"No, you look amazing Harry. You look like a prince." Harry beams at that. 

"A prince you'll be seeing in five minutes." Liam just had to interupt us. Us? Whatever. 

"One more thing, I prefer to be called Harold. If that's ok with you. Imeanyoucancallmewhateverb-" 

"Okay, ok." I interupt his rambling with a smile."If you want to be called Harold, I will call you that. It's ok alright?" 

"Yeah?"  
"Yeh, now go I'll see you in five."  
"K, erm bye. "  
"Welllllll, he was something." Liam pulls his jacket on, walking over to try and touch up my hair. 

"Yeah, he was." Something. Totally different from the last time. Or something like that. Maybe it was just nerves, or he was stressed out. It was a whole week. This is normal. Right? 

. . . 

The ceremony went uneventfully. Harold dropped me off at home, something about having to run to work. Our house is huge, we've got an entire mansion. Harold, cooked me dinner before he left. He's an incredible chef. I hear the door downstairs open and close. So, I run to meet him. I hear him before I see him. 

"Look, I don't care if we had to switch so you could go to work. It's my day. Yes, I know he's cute. Well, you tried to scared him away. Yeah, whatever you interupted my night with him." 

When I hear a slamming sound, I decide to walk down the stairs.  
Apparently he slammed his phone down. I mean, obviously, what else could it have been? 

"You ok babe?" When he looks at me, it's clear he smacked himself simultaneously. 

His eyes. For a second they flash forest green. Then the emerald contacts take over.

"S'rry, I didn't mean to wake you up, love."  
I run up to him and hug him. He seems shocked by the show of affection. When he does hug back though, he might be the best hugger ever.

"You didn't wake me silly." He looks confused so I continue. "I waited up for you." 

"Oh, okay." He seems satisfied but, then he's confused again. "Why?"  
He's not trying to be mean, it's genuine confusion. 

"Well, I know we don't know each other very well. And it's our first night so. . ." I'm unsure of how to finish the sentence. What if he wants stuff ? He seems nice enough but, we should get to know each other first, right? 

Harold, looks quite pale when he answers. "O-oh y-you wanted to do the dirty." 

Before I can stop myself I start belly laughing. Surprisingly, it calms him down, the color returns to his face, and he even giggles along with me. 

"No, I was going to say that, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I was worried you would, want to bang and get upset." 

"I would want to, what?" 

"Bang, ya know. Bang." I wave my hands around, and jerk my head. These tactics normally imply something dirty. However, this time, my audience is not picking up what I'm putting down. He looks so lost, it's really adorable. 

"Does this have, something to do with why you laughed at me earlier?" He asks, sweetly as he tilts his head.

"Yes, it does. How can someone use an outdated, cringey term like,'do the dirty,' " I use air quotes, which makes Harold chuckle. "But, not know a slang term like 'bang'." 

His cheeks become a brilliant shade of red. "Those are the same?" Instead of answering I kiss him on his cheek. "What was that for?" 

"Being cute." I shrug. He plants a kiss that narrowly misses my lips. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red, yours?" 

"Louis blue." He smirks.

"That's not a color."

"Yes, it is! You want me to show you?" 

"Some other time, how many siblings do you have?" 

"One." He snorts " I'm guessing you have many?"

"Seven"  
"Gosh, what is your favorite food?" 

"Marmite chicken" Harold sprints to the kitchen to write that down. 

The game continues until were both tired. I don't even find it strange to cuddle up next to him in bed. Surprisingly, Harold wants to be the little spoon. I don't mind he's a cutey. 

What Louis doesn't see happens after he falls asleep. The emerald eyes switch with forest green. Then, 'Harold', roles Louis over onto the other side of the bed. He also misses the whispering of 'Harolds' inner turmoil.  
"Hey, that was comfy!" 

"Tomorrow is my day, I don't want to wake up your little prince charming when I get up." 

"Please, don't be mean to him."

"Whatever." 

"He could help us!" 

"Or, lock us up. This is our life! Not a fairytale. A kiss from him won't solve anything."


	3. Harry

I open my eyes as my alarm buzzes. It's on vibrate, because I am a light sleeper. I try to get up but, someone stops me. Louis is snuggled into my chest. I thought I moved him? His dark eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, as he snuggles into my chest more. 

He's adorable but, I'm too different. I can't make him happy, so I'll just ignore him. Now, how to get up, without waking him. I try to wiggle out from underneath of him. I end up falling on the floor. 

Louis nestles into the spot where I was. I stand up and, walk to the bathroom. "Baby, where are you going?" I turn around, Louis is sitting up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Go to sleep." He seems taken aback by my voice. 

"Gosh, that morning voice hit different." 

"This isn't morning voice, this is my voice. It's early just, shut up and go to sleep." It sounds rougher than I intended. 

"Somebody is grouchy. " He singsongs, he's trying to joke around with me? 

He climbs out of the bed,and walks towards me. He wraps his arms around my neck and, lays his head on my shoulder. I don't know what is happening but, it's nice and kinda cute. 

"Feel better?" He asks, when he pulls back enough to look me in the eyes. I almost smile, almost. But, I can't I am not good for him. 

" I have to go to work, go to sleep it's early. " Louis frowns and, leans up trying to kiss me. I pick him up and drop him on the bed. I don't hear his words, as I run to the bathroom. I shower quickly and, go back to the bedroom. I hear a wolf whistle and, look at Louis. He's looking at his phone now. "Why are you still up?" 

He smirks as he answers."Why are you so hot?" 

I blink twice, and decide to shrug him off. I'm not use to compliments so, that kind of threw me off. I can feel his eyes on me as I dress."Could ya cut that out? I'm not doing this for your entertainment."

"I don't get why you are doing it at all. Last night you said, you don't work until tomorrow." 

I think fast."I have to go somewhere with Zayn." 

"You said you had to work five minutes ago." 

He's quick too, this could be bad.  
"It's work related." 

"Oh" His face falls, why does that bother me? "Is he your work hubby?" I could lie that would break his heart. Imma do it.

"Yes" 

"Well, that's fine. I mean, it's not like you planned to marry me."

"I was . . . Joking. Zayn and I are just friends. He's my bestfriend." I struggle with my tie and, Louis runs over to help. 

"You said your bestfriends name was Niall last night." 

This is getting irritating. "Stop it, with the questions." 

"I'm just trying to understand, last night you were so . . . different. But, just be honest with me." 

"I am." 

"No, you aren't. You're obviously hiding something." 

"You're right. I'm a hitman, I kill people for a living. Kinda like a Robin hood thing. They're always bad people. But still." I push him up against the wall behind him. His eyes go wide, unfortunately not with fear. "You better be happy that there, isn't a bounty on your head. Because you are making me quite angry." 

Louis smirks and runs his fingers through my hair. A moan slips past my lips. Embarrassed, I pull his hand away. Trapping his hands, above his head with one of mine. "You're sexy when you're angry." He smiles and I drop his hands. 

Thump 

Apparently, my body had been holding him up. When I pulled away he fell. I walk out of the room without saying anything. However, I hope I didn't hurt him too badly.   
I gather my things and put them by the door. I don't know why but, I feel the need to check on him. As I walk up the stairs I can here him. 

" I don't know Li, just come over. He's acting like he did last week again. . . . Nonono, last night was amazing. . . . Not like that, chill out. Thx . . . Kay,bye." 

I decide to make my presence known. "Hey, I'm about to leave. It's not swollen is it?" 

He blinks twice, then shakes his head. "Not sure, I'd be able to tell." 

"Broken? Bruised?" He seems shocked, by the idea of his bum being broken. 

"No." 

"I'm sorry, it was an accident I won't do it again." Why am I apologising?   
Because you like him. A voice whispers into my mind.   
Shut up, I answer in the same telepathic way. Or so I Thought. 

"Me?" Louis seems concerned. 

"No, your fine. Were you saying something?" 

"I invited a friend. Hope that was okay." 

"Mi casa es su casa. But, if I come back to a mess. It'll be your arse." 

He nods and thanks me. 

. . . 

I get into my car five minutes later. Louis really is a sweetheart but, he's sassy too. I get a call from Zayn. Guess it's time to kill someone! 

Louis 

I'm worried about Harold. He was so sweet last night, telling me everything about his life. But, today he had a different bestfriend and a new job. Last night he was a teacher. Also he said, shut up. When I asked if he was talking to me, he said you're fine. There was a great deal of emphasis on his words. If I was fine, who was he talking to? A knock on the door interupts my thoughts. I run down the stairs and, to the door. I open it to find Liam. "Lima!" He frowns at the nickname but, hugs me anyway. Before he even sits down, I launch into a story about Harold. From the first time I saw him to the last. Liam takes a deep breathe before saying, "I think he has a personality disorder. One person is Harry, the other is Harold." 

"Don't people normally have way more?" 

"I don't know about 'people'," he air quotes." But let's find out."   
We spend most of the day doing research. Apparently, he can have only two. I jot everything down. 

Harry  
Bestfriend Zayn   
Hitman   
Thinks we shouldn't be friends   
Sensitive scalp   
Gets embarrassed easily  
Rough around the edges   
Not afraid to apologise 

Harold   
Bestfriend Niall   
Teacher  
Loves the idea of us  
Scared of alot of things   
Incredible chef  
Cuddler  
Very sweet

We spend the rest of the day shopping and, eating out. 

Harry

We lost him. A criminal escaped from jail, we tried to hunt him down but, we lost him. This is the first time I've lost a guy. It's Louis' fault, not directly. I had told Zayn about him. Naturally, my bestfriend wanted details. All of them. I walk in and a guy with a buzz cut is sitting on my couch drinking wine. I'm gonna assume, he's Louis' friend. "Hello." I try not to sound menacing, I think I scared him. He jumps, then smiles sticking his hand out towards me. I shake his hand once and let go.

'Quit being mean. That's Louis' friend Liam. He was at ourwedding.' 

'Fine' 

I pull on a smile." Liam, right? You were at the wedding." 

"So are you H-" 

"LIAM!!!!" 

I turn to see Louis, running down the stairs in my pajama pants. They look good on him. "Sorry, love. Did we wake you?" 

"No, silly. I waited up for you." He smiles and his eyes crinkle cutely. 

"Why?" I'm not use to this, do couples do this? 

"I wanted to." He shrugs. 

"Well" Liam interupts. 'Again' chimes a voice. "I'm gonna head out." He leaves without another word. 

I turn back to Louis. "Those look good on you." He blushes. 

"Sorry, I just don't have any pajamas at the moment. " 

" I'm not good for you. Don't take my kindness as anything else."

He doesn't seem surprised. 

"Why did you wait up? Did you want me to fuck you?" I smirk when he blushes. 

"No, that's very different from what you said last night." I decide to joke around with him.

" My mood changes depending on the day." 

His eyes sparkle with some kind of realization. "So, you'll be nicer tomorrow?"

I shrug, looking him up and down. I thought he would shrink in on himself. He seems to stand more proudly. "You like attention?" 

He nods,"Do you?" 

"Sometimes" It's too easy, to be honest around him.

"About my earlier, vulgar, question. We are married, if you change your mind you can tell me." I start to walk past him, he grabs my arm.

"What do you mean?" He looks like he knows. I smirk and slap one of his rounded cheeks. 

I continue up the stairs,"I mean, I'd tap that." 

. . . 

Ten minutes later we're laying in bed. I'm laying on my stomach as he pets and lightly scraches my scalp. It feels heavenly. "Night" 

"Good night. Harry, right?" I don't like the way he says that. There is no way he knows. Right?? 

"Yeah, it's Harry." He skoots up and kisses me on the shoulder.


	4. Harold

I wake up to someone snuggled into my neck. 

"You're awake?" I blink and look down, his beautiful blue eyes are open. 

"Morning, darling." I rub my nose against his and he giggles. I peck his lips and, he kisses back passionately. His hands go into my hair, pulling gently and I moan . . . loudly I pull back and crawl out of the bed rolling onto the floor. "Sorry."

"For?" He's beside me, rubbing and lightly, kissing my shoulders.

"That sound." I burry my face in my arms.

"Why? I wanted you to do that." He chuckles rubbing my back."It's Harold, right?" 

"Yes, why?" I'm scared, what does he know. 

He shrugs,"yesterday you preferred to be called Harry." 

Great now he thinks we're a freak.  
I think to myself. 

"No, I don't. I get it, somedays you feel different. But, who is,we?" 

I'm not quick on my feet.  
"Ummmmmmm." 'Idiot, ask him to kiss you!  
"Nothing, can I have another kiss please?" 

Louis doesn't answer, he seals his lips against mine. "Always", he smiles." But, may I ask why?" 

"I like kissing you." 'Hey! It's my day.'  
'You are going to get us caught! I'm trying to help.' 

'He notices the difference in our voice and, the color in our eyes. I think it's meant to be. Let's tell him.'

'No.'  
'Please'  
'Never' 

"Tell me what?" I look at Louis and sigh. If Harry wants to keep this a secret from Louis, he's gonna have to try alot harder. "It's okay, tell me anything." His eyes sparkle with understanding. 

"You know." He doesn't know anything. 

"I can't know anything, if you don't tell me. "

"I can't, I'm not ready." 

"It's fine, I want both of you to trust me." 

"What." He knows.

"All of you, I meant. Your heart, your mind. I want all of you to trust me. " He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. I melt into the embrace. There is absolutely no way, he doesn't know. I don't know how he figured it out or, why he isn't scared but, he knows. I stand up then saying I have to get ready for work. It's seven o' clock. I don't have to leave for two more hours. After my shower I dress, earning a whistle from Louis, and go down the stairs to cook for him. He comes bouncing down the stairs at the smell. I've made eggs, bangers, and chocolate chip pancakes. 

"Smells delicious 'oney." He claps as he sits at the table. As we eat he tells me about yesterday, skipping the parts 'I' was present for. When I go to leave he kisses me on the cheek. So domestic, so normal. 

. . . 

Harold

I had a wonderful time with the little munchkins. I had a better time as I was leaving. But only because, Louis was waiting by the door in the office. I had been walking with Niall but, now I was jogging and jumping onto Louis. Niall is miffed, I told him about, he doesn't like feeling forgotten. 

"Relax Nialler," I call as I hug Louis tight. "I'm just happy to see my hubby. "

"I'm happy to see my hubby too." 

Niall laughs as he walks toward us.  
"You must be Neil." Louis smiles as he sticks out his hand. I snort at Niall's expression. He shakes Louis' hand.

"It's Niall, actually." 

"Yeah, I know. I was kidding. You don't mind if I steal Harry, do you?" 

"No, I don't. " He laughs. "See you Harry. " 

Louis grabs my hand and leads me to the parking lot. " Where are we going?" 

" I am taking you out for dinner."  
We drive separately to a cute diner. I get a chocolate milkshake and a burger. Louis ends up helping me finish the milkshake. We have a great time talking and joking around. Louis laughs at my jokes politely. Every once in a while, one will actually make him crack up. He is hilarious every joke tickles me pink. Once we get home, we snuggle on the bed watching tv. Well, he watches tv. He gets fidgety if I don't pay him attention. So, I hold his hand and, stroke it with my thumb. I change positions curling against him, or around him. I play with his hair and, tickle his cute, little tummy. He squeaks the whole time, telling me to stop occasionally. Anytime I do he gets upset, so I don't stop. 

Louis

It's been three months. Harry is present to live his life on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and first and third Saturdays. Harold is present on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and second and fourth Saturdays. 

Harry does not like me at all, he pretty much hates me. Harold loves me. Every other morning I wake to cuddles and, breakfast. 

For three months everything was fine. . .


	5. Oh, No

Louis 

Living with Harold and, Harry has been a dream. Emphasis on Harold. I wake up to cuddles and, sweet kisses. He makes me breakfast and, insists on a goodbye kiss before he leaves. I always enjoy those days. Harold loves Liam, he and Niall get along so well. 

However, today is Tuesday. Today I have Harry. He seems to like me. For whatever reason, I'm definitely, in love with Harold. But, I'm drawn to Harry. He's always rude but, the way He looks at me. I can feel an electric current go through me. Ever since that day he said, 'Let me know if you change your mind. I'd tap that.' He's playfully slapped, rubbed, or groped my bum randomly. Each time I've gasped, blushed, and once giggled. Normally, when I look at him, he winks, asking if he still has my consent for this technical assault. I always say yes but, once, he smiled. He has warmed up to me but, only a little. Right now I'm laying on him. My head is on his chest as he sleeps. 

Suddenly, I feel his arm move to tighten around my waist. I look up and blue meets green. Forest 

Harry blinks" What."

I shiver at the sound of his morning voice, it's so deep. I automatically feel my face heat up, he definitely felt me shiver.   
He rubs my arms, his eyebrows furrowed. "Cold?"

"Uh, I was. Sorry, I know you don't like cuddling." 

"It's fine." See,he's warmed up to me. "We're married, it'd be wrong if you seeked comfort from anyone else. " A little, but progress is progress. "What did you say earlier? For- something? You said it when you looked at my eyes."

Oh, no. "Forest." When he doesn't react, I continue. " You know, the color of your eyes?" Still, nothing, I gather my courage. " Today." 

Harry squints his eyes, there is a flash of light. Suddenly, Harry has me pinned against the bed. The sheets are holding me down. I panick.

"This is magic Louis. I have the ability to use it." Harry smirks. 

"Are you a wizard?" Harry is shocked by my look of awe. " That is so cool!" 

Harry scuffs and climbs off of me. He snaps as he crosses his legs. I'm able to move again so, I sit up. 

"What do you mean, today?" He asks skeptically. 

I look at him incredulously but, I still answer. "Cut the bull. Harold won't admit anything because you don't trust me." I hesitate. 

"Go on." Surprisingly, he is very calm.

"You are Harry, you pretty much hate me. Your bestfriend is Zayn, you're a hitman, and you have forest green eyes. You're a complete jerk, who apparently can do magic. But, for whatever reason I'm drawn to you. No matter how rude you are or, how roughly you treat me." Harry blinks, his mouth twitches. I really want to see his adorable dimples. 

"I've been hurt too many times Louis. But, you're right, I feel the attraction too. You're also not done. Tell me about everyone's favorite side. When I'm in a good mood." He sneers as he describes his other half. 

"Harold is a dream come true. I'm head over heels in love with him. Him and his morning snuggles and, his breakfast. His bestfriend is a fellow teacher named, Niall.  
Niall, obviously has a crush on Liam but, I digress. Harold has emerald green eyes and, he proudly shows off his adorable dimples. " If I squealed those last two words, that's no one's business but, ours. 

Harry frowns as he speaks," I have to go to work. Remember, your . . . second night with me?"

The way he pauses, tells me he almost said first.

"Yes, you used a very vulgar term that night." 

He looks confused but, he doesn't press it. " I was mad because, at work we lost a criminal . This guy hates me. Stay inside, stay away from open windows. The house is protected by my magic. So long as you stay inside you're safe. He's gonna try to get to my family, he would prefer me directly. I need him not to know you exist. The moment I step outside, he's gonna try to kill me it's like a game. So long as I leave home and come back each day, after fighting him I win. The moment he catches me I lose." Harry gets up and walks to the bathroom. He is a really loud wee-er. I walk over and knock on the door. 

"Oi! Could you quiet that down. I'm trying to convince myself I'm not going to die. It's a little hard to concentrate, love." I hear him snort, then the sound gets louder.

I walk downstairs and, decide to cook for him. Harry is weird, he doesn't like tea. He drinks black, coffee. So, I make him a coffee and heat up a breakfast sandwich. I'm an horrible cook. I put the coffee in a Yeti cup, because there is no chance he'll stay and eat. 

I don't hear him come down the stairs. I suddenly, feel a pressence behind me. Before I can turn around, hands are on my hips pressing me against the counter. He's grabbing my thighs and, kneading my bum. 

Then it's gone. I look around, I'm alone in the kitchen. 

"Magic?" I ask aloud, I know he can hear me.

I look up, at the sound of a laugh harsh and humorless. Harry is laying across the banister, on his stomach with a wide smirk. "Only you would be so calm." He gracefully stretches, yeah he's definitely not Harold, then crosses his arms and, bends his legs so his feet show above his head. "I'll have to try something scarier. I'll admit, you're strong. Stronger than my last boyfriend. I made it rain in the house once, he screeched and ran." His grin widens. "Awwwww, someone sad they weren't the first?" I hadn't realized my face fell. Harry's smile is so big right now. 

"Ya know, you look like the Cheshire Cat right now?" His smile finally falls into a frown. So I continue. I walk over, touching a finger to my chin. "Curiouser and curiouser." 

Harry makes a big show for me. He presses his feet into the railing, lifting his bum. The stretch makes him look alot like a cat. Then, his brown hair stretches around his face and, body as he shrinks. A large brown cat, sits on the banister, then jumps down landing on all fours. 

"Ohhhhh, you're so cute!" I walk towards the cat and, he turns into a human again. "I made you coffee, it's in a Yeti. I also heated up a breakfast sandwich." 

I make myself a bowl of cereal and head to the stairs for a seat. 

"Have a good day at work kitten."

"I'm a grown man, Lewis."

"I'm 26."

"No wonder ,your mum made you marry me. " 

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Harry grabs his things, including the sandwich and coffee, before answering. "I'm three years younger than you, and more successful." 

"Whatever, Cheshire Cat. Who says cats are lazy? You've got two jobs, and you excel in both. The antisocial part is true though."

"Hmmm, the cat from Cheshire and, the sass master from Doncaster. We sound like the beginning of a bad joke. "

"Yeah, one of your jokes." I smile, thinking of Harold and his corny jokes. 

"You always laugh." He walks toward the door, about to leave. 

"Please" Don't leave, is what I want to say. "Be safe." Harry turns, and smiles a genuine one, with dimples and everything. 

"I'll come back, don't worry I've never lost to anyone and I won't start now." 

"Wow." I say harshly." Well, so long as this is all just a game for you. I'm not saying, be careful, because I care. I'm saying it because I want Mondays and Wednesdays and Fridays!!" He looks hurt for a split second. Then he's furious. 

Oh no

"Just when I thought we could be friends. "

"You're such an idiot. Don't get killed ya daft bimbo." We could be so much more than friends. I don't want to be friends. 

Harry 

I'm at work, it's a tall prestine building. We fit in amongst the others. No one would guess what we do. Thankfully, I've mastered the poker face. Mitch and Ed don't notice a thing when I greet them. It's more of a dismissive wave, but still. No one suspects a thing. 

"Vats happening with you?"

Damn it Zayn. "Nothing." Just drop it.

"You had your first fight! I'm so proud, wanna talk?"

"No." Please drop it.

"What's with the Yeti?"

"Coffee." He's definitely gonna want to talk now. 

"Let me taste!"   
I sit at my desk as he closes the door. He sits on my desk, as he takes a swig. His eyes bug out of his head.

"Zayn! For once, I'm begging. Please be my bestfriend, and drop it." 

"The fact that you're begging means we need to talk." Zayn smiles." It's black, he made you black coffee."

"You do realize, that means he didn't do anything right?" 

"Duh, he's paying attention to you and what you like!" Well, I never told him. I don't recall making coffee in front of him either. He was spying on me? That's kinda cute. 

"That's a smile, Harry I forgot you had dimples or, teeth for that matter. You never tell me anything about him, come on spill." 

"He's cute." Why is he making a big deal? 

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll just go tell Ed and Mitch that you got married without telling them." Those two will question me to death, literally!!! 

I imediantly jump across the table and grab Zayn's wrist."He's adorable! Okay? He's got dreamy blue eyes, juicy thighs, a big bum, brown hair and, he's not scared of me!" 

Zayn slow claps."I've never heard such an angry gush before but, it was cute for you. So, tell me what happened this morning." 

I groan but, I tell Zayn everything. 

"You should go home." 

"What!?!?" 

"Go home, he cares about you, he's scared. You need to apologise. "

" Funny, didn't he say the exact opposite?" 

" Which of us is in a relationship? With Louis' bestfriend, might I add. They're very similar, when they get mad they say the exact opposite of what they want. If he says something to hurt you, it means you hurt him first. If he verbally pushes you away, he wants you hold on to him." 

"Wait my Louis, is that Louis. Oof, it's been six months. Tell Liam to tell Louis the truth,he won't get mad. Also, Niall has a crush on Liam." 

"Who?"

"Goodie two shoes' bestfriend." 

"Oh, is he cute?"

"I don't know?" Zayn how many do you need? I can't even handle one! 

"Anyway, go to him. I'm sure he's worried sick." Zayn is right.   
Oh, no.

"I can't leave Zayn, Rudy can't know I have someone to go home to." I've never left early, ten years of working here, not once have I left early. I'm not paying for that mistake with Louis' life. 

"Fine, let's go catch him now." 

. . . 

We didn't catch him. Again. This is the second time he's gotten away from me. I always get my guy on the first day. This one, is my greatest enemy. Kinda like a Batman and Joker thing. 

' what if he finds out about Louis?'  
Shut up   
'What if he already knows?'  
He doesn't !now be quiet.

'But what if . . .'

This telepathic conversation continues for an hour. I'm tired of hearing his voice. A couple of beers, should calm him down. Luckily, I keep a case in my car. I just need to calm down, enough to talk to Louis. 

'Oh, no '  
WHAT   
'Thats the wrong beer'   
Oh, no 

Louis 

I've been losing my mind all day. I was so bored, which means that I kept replaying our argument. I just hope he's ok. I don't care if he's still mad. I want, need to see him! I hear the door open and walk towards the stairs. I peek over the banister. It's Harry!

"Harry, I'm so sorry. For everything I didn't mean a word." I run and hug him, surprisingly he hugs me, warmly. He smells weird. "Baby, are you drunk?" 

"Yes-"   
"Harold!" His voice sounds lighter so, I acknowledge it happily.   
"I'm very drunk, so I'll keep my distance. "  
"No! Harry I don't want to be away from you. I love you. All of you!" 

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower." 

He gets into the shower, and I lay on the bed. Our bed, it's so big and soft. I can't wait to cuddle on it tomorrow morning with Harold. By the time Harry gets out of the shower, he'll be back to normal. 

Harry wasn't back to normal but, I don't mind. He's running his fingers through my hair. He's laying completely naked on our bed. Drops of water are clinging to his chest and thighs. He looks so hot. I kiss him gently. He kisses back with passion. He climbs on to me, kissing my jaw, neck and collarbone. He moves lower, lifting my shirt and kissing my belly. He moves up to my mouth. He whispers something against my lips. I can control it, it's just alcohol. 

I brush his hair away from his eyes. "It's okay. Don't push your self." 

"Not you too. I'm fine Louis. Just relax." He's not fine. His palms are rough against the skin of my belly. His kisses are more so bites. I'm scared. 

"Harry?" He growls, LITERALLY growls in response. "Harry." 

"Just calm down for second please." He looks at me calmly when he answers so, I trust him.

"Harry, can we please just stop. Whatever this is, I'm not ready. Also, you're scaring me." 

Harry pauses and stares. Some place above my right shoulder, has his attention. He's whispering to himself. No, he's talking to Harold. 

"I don't want to hurt him."He sounds scared.  
'Then don't, just climb off of him.' Well, that'd be nice. I'm not sure if I should talk or not. I fidget under his weight, wrong move. I've regained his focus. He is pinning me to the bed. Again. 

'Dont move." That's Harry, his forest green eyes look scared. 

'You're hurting him.' That's Harold, his eyes switch to emerald as he speaks. 

'I know.'

'Stop it.' Harold takes control as he climbs off of me. He puts on his sweatpants and, sits on the couch. 

I forgot we had a couch in here.

Harry and Harold are obviously deep in conversation. They're starting to make me mad. I keep hearing,'him and he'. They're having a conversation about me. Right, in front of me. 

"Oi! Mates, you are not going to have a full on conversation, about me, in front of me." 

"He's right, this is wrong." 

"Thank you, Harold." Emeralds turn to Forests.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Harry asks.

"I-" I pause when I hear a scuff.

Harold is back," that's what you're leading with? You wanted to rape him!" 

"I wasn't going to!" He looks at me. "I swear." He turns to his right." I told you to help me."

"I wanted to but, I still can't do magic. You've always been stronger than me." 

Harry now has heterochromia. His right eye is emerald, his left eye is forest. The emerald eye is crying, Harold is crying. 

I rush over and put my hand on his face, wiping the tears with my thumb. "Baby, I'm okay, it's alright sunshine." 

It's a little weird to see, Harry's eye brow furrow. This whole scenario should be creepy. Half his face is crying, the other half is angry. I nuzzle my nose against his. "Yes, I have feelings for both of you." 

"Good. Because I finally trust you, there is a lot we need to talk about." Harry pokes me in the cheek with his left hand.


	6. Not really an update

I'm going to start updating this story on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

I'm going to update Media Management, on Wednesday and Friday. 

I'm also already thinking about a sequel for both. Let me know what you think!!!!!! Also the stories get updated on Wattpad first, sometimes days in advance. Just fyi . It's under the name l3gac1

I'm going to try to update both stories tonight but, we'll see. 

Also, thank you so much for the kudos!!!!!!!!!!

Both of these stories started off as a random dream. I remembered them so well that, I just had to develop them. I had no intention of people actually liking this, that's why updates have been so sporadic. But, as I said I'm gonna get on that.


	7. Finally

Harry just said he trusts me. Finally, I mean. It's not like I gave him a reason not to trust me. 

" I heard that, all of that." Harry has his arms crossed. Then his eyes turn emerald. Harold jumps up and, starts looking around the room. He lifts the pillows on the couch and bed. 

I laugh as I watch," Harold, what are you looking for?"

"The lie. Clearly, if what you said upset Harry. Then it couldn't be true but, I still can't find the lie."

" Ha, ha." Harry's forest eyes focus on me, as he reaches his hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Harry."   
I chuckle as I shake his hand. 

Emerald eyes focus on me. "Hi, I'm Harold." He puts his hand out, towards me as well but he seems scared. Classic Harold. 

I pull him into my lap and hug him. He squeaks but, hugs me warmly anyway. "Hello, loves. I'm Louis."   
Harold pulls away and smiles.   
"You're dimples are adorable! I love it when you put them on display." 

"Only for you ", Harold blushes. 

"I haven't forgotten about you Harry. " As I say his name, I see the signature forest eyes appear. Harry, attempts to pull out of my embrace. I hold him tighter, as we fall backwards on to the couch. Harry tries to roll on to his back. He wants me to lay on him, that's not happening right now though. He grunts when I pull against him, keeping us in our position. 

"Relax, you. Let me love on you for a second. Okay?" 

"Fine." Harry whines but, he snuggles into my chest. I kiss his hair and move a stray strand out of his face. 

"So," I start."There are two of you. Does your mum know?"

"We assume so." Harry starts."She seemed understanding when we would slip up." Harold finishes. 

"Well, for one this is pretty cool."

"Why, because you get two husbands?" Harry inquires. "At least he isn't scared." States Harold. 

"No, it's just cool. I like it." I card my fingers through his hair. He moans when my fingers brush a certain spot. "Feels good, yeh?"  
I smirk when Harry jumps up. He sits up looking down at me. I rest my hands on his thighs. He starts to lightly bounce on my lap. I raise an eyebrow," what are you up to?"

"Nothing, really. " Harry stops bouncing. "Harry wanted to see how you would react." Harold rolls his eyes. 

"I figured you wouldn't mind watching Harold, bounce in your lap." Harry smirks but, then Harold blushes. "Let's not talk about that. Please." 

I rub my hand up and down Harold's arm."We don't have to if you don't want to." He smiles. 

Harry has other ideas." We don't have to go into detail but, we should talk." 

Thats when they momentarily, forget about me entirely. 

"hornybastard" Harold whispers.  
"What was that?" Inquires Harry. 

"I said you are a horny bastard."

"Am not." 

"Are to." 

"Am not. "

"Are to. He doesn't even know you!"

"He doesn't know you either!"

"I'm not trying to. . . You know. . . With him. " 

"Sex, Harold you can say it. I want to have sex with Louis and you don't. "

"I never said that." 

"Oh, shut up! I get it. You actually got to know him. So, you don't think it would be right if I slept with him this early." 

Harold tries to interupt."unless -" 

" I'm sorry I'm not the perfect one, mr. Goodie two shoes. Mr. Scared of his own shadow. But it's Louis' choice and I was just asking a question."

Honestly, at this point I'm not sure if I should laugh or, cry. " Harry is right. It is my choice but, I definitely want to know you a little better first. At this point, all I really know is you wouldn't mind banging me. And, you just decided to trust me. That's not enough." 

"What were you asking me?" 

"Top or bottom?" Harry smirks but, then Harold blushes. 

"Yes" Harold looks confused so I continue. "I like sharing." 

Harry smiles," probably for the best. It's fate. I can't imagine being submissive." Harold continues "I don't think I would like being dominate." 

"I bet I can change both of your minds." I wink as I push 'him' back on the couch. I climb onto my bed and gesture for him to follow me. Harold has taken over and, he's not catching on. "Princess, come on. Climb up here with me." He looks hesitant so I add," we're not going to do anything tonight." He seems to breathe, as he crawls on to the bed. I turn onto my left side, I feel him lay down. He then lightly, pops me on the bum. He must think I'm tired. That was way too light. If you're going to slap my arse, you could at least make me gasp."Harry, I'm sleepy." 

"Good guess," His voice rumbles. "But, I actually talked Harold into taking a swing." 

"Your bum is very. . . Nice?" Harold finishes, uncertainly. 

"That works." I wiggle my bum playfully. 

Harry gets the hint and, tries to whisper. "Pop him again. Harder this time." 

"I don't want to hurt him." 

I decide to intervene, again. 

"You won't, just a little harder. I barely felt that first one." He smacks me again, I audibly gasp. "That was a little too hard 'oney." 

"S'rry." I'm not even looking at him. But, I know he's holding back tears. He's just that sweet, so terrified he hurt me. 

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Just a little gentler, okay?" 

He smacks me again, this time I giggle. He smacks me two more times, before he pulls me in for a hug. I turn in his arms, nuzzling into his neck. "You prefer, being the little spoon, right?" 

I'm answered with two of the same answer. "Yes." I blink but, don't react otherwise. 

"S'rry." Harold starts. "We haven't done that in a while." Harry says as he turns on his side. I skoot up behind him. His bum fits nicely against my thighs. I want to pinch and grope it. 

"Princess, may I touch your bum?" 

Harry answers first," I love how you asked the one of us, that might have a problem with you doing so." 

"Thanks, I did it on purpose. I thought it was smart." 

"You don't have to explain yourself Queenie." 

"I like the pet name but, I need an answer princess." 

"Go ahead." Harold shugs. I place my left hand on his hip and knead his bum. I squish the firm mounds with my fingers. His bum is the perfect consistency. Not too muscly but, still fit. Not too faty but, still squishy. In the midst of my exploration, I start massaging his butt. "Hey, you put Harry asleep. But, that's keeping me awake." I kiss the back of his neck and lay my hand on his tummy. 

"Good night Harry, good night Harold. I love you. "

"I love you too. Harry does also, ya know when he's awake."


	8. Two

Louis 

I open my eyes as an alarm goes off. Well, it's vibrating. That's kinda weird it's Harold's day. 

"I forgot to change the alarm. I guess Harry was right, we both are light sleepers." I nuzzle my cheek against Harold's shoulder. 

But 

His arms are around my waist? 

But 

My hands are on his tummy? 

There is someone in our bed!!!!  
I wiggle around tentatively, whoever is behind me just snuggles deeper into my back. I hope they're asleep.  
"Harold" wait wrong one, this would scare him to death.

"Hmm?" He sounds from in front of me

"Harry" he'll know what to do.

"Mmmm" he moans lowly as he snuggles inbetween my shoulder blades. 

I open my eyes then. Harold is sleeping on his side, facing away from me. I look to my left

Harry is sleeping on his side facing towards me. 

Maybe, I'm dreaming? 

"Ummmm?" What should I say? Hey! There's two of you now? 

"Hmmmm?" They both moan but, neither of them are ready to open their eyes.

"Someone's in our bed?" Smooth, Louis real smooth.

Harry jumps off the bed with a gun his hand. 

Harold surprisingly, does the same. But, you know, he looks uncertain. 

"Louis?" Harold asks. "When did we get a mirror? Next to the bed?" 

"We didn't. " I look between the two. They look exactly alike. Harry, more intimidating. But, that would be expected. What is unexpected happens next. Both look at eachother and scream.  
Literally until they run out of air. The two are now sitting on the floor gasping. 

Harry speaks then," No one was in our bed, right?" 

"Nah, just you" I give a confirming nod. Harry's phone rings. "It's Zayne." I say, as I pass him his phone. 

"Hello?" He answers wearily. A scuff. "I'm fine . . . I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. . . Actually life in general. . . Hold on" he puts the phone on mute. Then turns to us ." I think I should tell Z-"

"Are you insane!!" Harold yells. "Wow, I actually interrupted you. "

"Harold, please?"

"No! Harry" 

"Zayn has been saying something. Okay? Something, that makes me think this happened before." 

Harold's eyes soften." Well, Niall does that too. Sometimes."

"Really?" Harry sounds relieved. He moves towards Harold, placing his hands on Harold's shoulders."Tell me?" 

"Just. He's always saying I was diff-" 

"-erent in middle school?" Harry finishes Harold's statement. 

"Like, some days I was happy- " 

"-others I was grumpy." 

"But then" Harold stops " I don't know,-" 

"- He always stops there?" Harry says glumly. 

I take it upon myself to grab Harry's phone. I push it towards him. He puts the phone on speaker. "Hey, Zayn?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Hi, Zayn!" Harold sqeaks excitedly. 

"Harold? . . . Harold! Wherehaveyoubeenitsbeensolong!!!" 

"Wait" Harry interjects,"You know him?" 

"Uh, yeah. I'm so glad you're reconnecting with him!" 

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys were practically, attached at the hip in middle school. Some days you were grumpy, others you were happy. But, you always had Harold. After middle school he moved . . .  
You were never the same." 

"Uhm, I gotta go?" Harry and Harold are in the middle of a stare off. They aren't upset with eachother, but it's still intense. 

"Take all the time you need, I was just hoping we could get a drink later. Think you can leave the bestie, with your hubby?" 

I smile at that.

Harry and Harold do too." I'll see, Zayn. Later." 

Harry hangs up and turns to Harold." Your turn" he passes Harold the phone." Did you know he would recognize you?" 

Harold shrugs"instinct I guess."  
He puts the phone on speaker, when Niall answers. "Hey, you are always saying I was different in middle school. But, did I have a friend? Like a brother?" 

"Well, yeah. You and Harry went everywhere together. He was a little moody but, always fun." 

"Thanks Niall, you were fun too." Harry looks surprised by his own words. 

"Harry! You really shouldn't have moved. Tore this guy apart, he only works every other day and he's terrified of his own shadow!" 

"Hey, I am not!" Harold crosses his arms. I lean over, loosely wrapping my arms around his shoulders. 

"You are love, you really are." I kiss his pouted lips, and they melt into a dimpled smile.

"See? Even Lewis knows, and he's blinded by his love for you!" 

I decide to end the call then but, not without saying, "Talk to you later nail." 

Harry and Harold exchange a few glances, before staring at me. I assume they had a telepathic conversation. I imagine they wouldn't loose that ability. 

"What? Why are you staring at me?" 

"I love you." Both respond and then look at the other in surprise. It males me laugh.

" I love, the two of you." I pull them into a hug, kissing both of their noses. I receive a tentative kiss from Harold,and a passionate one from Harry. "Harold, you have work." 

"Yeah, I know." He sighs and stands from the bed. He quickly goes to the bathroom. I'm know him well enough. I can guess what part of his routine he is in. I wait for him to do his business and then I follow. Harry seems concerned but, doesn't stop me. I open the door to Harold brushing his teeth. I sit in the bath tub with my legs crossed. Harry sits on the lid of the toilet. 

"I can tell you guys are talking with out me again." 

"Sorry," they reply." Habit."

Harry starts," are you sure you can go to work?" 

Harold spits toothpaste into the sink. " Yes, I can't explain it. But, I know I can. Besides, I miss my little munchkins." 

"Yes, I know you love,' teaching little munchkins '" he air quotes. " But, are you sure this is safe?" 

"Yes, it is. Harry, look I know you're scarred. But, this is the most sure of myself I've ever felt! I'm not scared. Do you know how long it's been since I wasn't scared?" 

"I -" 

"No, you don't because you've always been the strong one. The one who was a. . . Man according to Dad anyway. You were his favorite you know, he wouldn't even look at me. That's why he left. He didn't want to raise . . . Me. And you always stood up for me." 

"Yeah, well you were mom's favorite. So we're even. I believe in you, you've got this. I guess I'll get to know Louis?" 

I nod encouragingly as I place my left hand on his knee. Something occurs to me."Harold, how did Harry stand up for you?" 

Harold blinks,"I don't know, I have a half day today. We should call mum. I have a random memory, of Harry standing up for me against Dad. Which, should be impossible." 

"Both of our friends remember us being close but, neither of them seemed to notice us being twins." 

"Sounds like magic to me." They both turn to me with a smile. 

"You are adorable but -"  
"Why aren't you scarred?" 

I just shrug and they both shake their heads. 

Harold leaves shortly after. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't put off with our display of affection. Or he doesn't seem to be. Should I ask him? 

"Relax, Boobear." I look up at Harry. He's leaning his hip against the counter. Something's cooking on the stove. "I get it, you guys have a routine. You kiss him like, thirty times at the door before he leaves for work." 

" Only five, Hazza." I smirk when he rolls his eyes. "If you want kisses, then just ask." I get up from the couch and walk towards him. He wraps his left arm around my waist. While flipping a pancake with his right. "Chocolate chip?" 

"Yep." He pops the "p" as he boops my nose. 

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I only do it for people I care about. If I feed you, it's like me saying. I love you. Erm, cause I don't want you to starve." 

"Hazza, you are blushing." I kiss one of his reddened cheeks." I love you too, tough guy." He places a plate of pancakes on the counter. The two of us eat in comfortable silence. 

. . . 

Anne 

I don't have time for this. I gave Louis to my son. I thought Louis would take care of him. He's been so distant, since the incident. So fragile. Louis called me thirty minutes ago saying, " I don't know what to do, I think Harry really needs you right now." 

I pull into the driveway, another car, Harry's, car pulls up. It's probably Louis. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. It opens instantly. 

Oh, no 

Harry has dark green eyes. 

Thats not good. No wonder Louis called. It finally happened. 

"Mum, we need to talk." 

"Now" I turn around, it's Harry? He has light green eyes. "You wouldn't mind having a seat? Right?" 

"If you do," I turn back to the left." We really don't care. For once, neither of us-" 

"- like you, all that much." The sentence is finished behind me.

There are two? Why are there two?

Again


	9. One

Harry and Harold are standing on either side of their mother. Staring her down, she looks scared so I guess I should intervene. 

"Harry! Harold? Let the woman have a seat first. " 

As I walk towards them Harry's forest eyes focus on me. "Why do I get yelled at? Haro-" Harry looks at Harold then. Even though I gently asked Harold a question, he looks like I slapped him across the face and called him daft or, something. "Nevermind," Harry finishes. He walks to Harold and gently rubs his shoulder. "Easy. He wasn't mad." Harry speaks in a soothing tone for once. I guess he's use to calming Harold down. 

I sit on the couch and watch Anne sit on the couch across from me. She's directly in front of me. Harry sits on my left, Harold sits on my right. He snuggles against my side and I realize something. I lean into his cuddle and kiss his temple twice. I then whisper,"Welcome home, love." 

"Thank you, I missed you." He turns towards his mum and then to Harry. I look between the two and I know that they are having yet another telepathic conversation. I mean, it's cute. But, seriously? 

"Cheers, mates." I scuff," definitely no one else in the room." 

Harry & Harold 

'Harry, how do we start? Where do we start?'

'I'm not sure. So many questions. But, if we overwhelm mum Louis will get upset.' 

'Huh, true he's so sweet. How was your day with him?' 

'Absolutely amazing, I think I love him! I mean, love him.' 

'Uhuh, suuuuure. Hazza.' 

'Hey!' 

'What? I think it's cute!!'

'Whatever, Princess.' 

'It makes me feel pretty. And . . .   
Nevermind.' 

'Loved?' 

'I want to tell you not to read my mind. But, that wouldn't be fair. I mean, how else did I know about Hazza?' 

"Cheers, mates! Definitely no one else in the room!" 

'Louis' annoyed.' Harry thinks as he looks over at Louis. 

'He just wants attention.' Harold thinks back. He slides the palm of his hand over Louis' thigh.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to make you feel left out." 

"Yeah," Harry chirps. "Sorry." Harry plays with Louis' hair, carding his fingers through and feeling upset when Louis doesn't moan or, react. 

Louis 

"Anne, I think the we could use an explanation. Why do I have two husbands?" 

I lean into the touch of both men. Harry seems upset that my scalp isn't as sensitive as his. Harold is content kneading my thigh. 

"Well," Anne starts," It's a long story." 

"We'll wait." Harry and Harold say simultaneously. 

"Waited this long, didn't we Harry?" 

"Twenty three years, to be exact Harold." 

"Fine. But, first Louis what do you know?" 

"I married one person with two completely different personalities. Granted, now that they both like me they aren't that different." Now that I'm really thinking about it. "One of them is more likely to uncontrollably express their emotions." 

"Actually, one is a wimp the other is a jerk." 

Harry and Harold look taken aback. I look at Anne, her eye color didn't change. But, the shape of her nose did. It was longer, a little wider. Anne looks surprised too. 

"It's genetic. Isn't it?" All three of them stare at me. 

"Yes, "Anne says wearily." Do I start with my story or yours?" Harry and Harold look at each other then back to her.

"Yours." 

. . .

"Anne! Get up! We can't be late." 

I stumble out of bed at the sound of mum's voice. I look over to Anna's bed, I wonder when she got up? 

Once I'm dressed, I barely have time to eat before mum is yanking me out of the house.

"Mum, what about Anna?" 

"Get in the car!" I climb in, before I can get my seatbelt on she's driving. 

'What a maniac!" 

'Anna! How are you in my head? I figured you were already at our destination. '

'No, I'm right here. You can't see me?'

"No, where are you?" 

"She's gone, sweetie." Mum says as we pull over to a building.

'No! I'm right here!' 

Suddenly I've been pulled I'm not in my body. I'm hovering over the seat next to Anna. 

"Mum! It's me!" 

Mum turns around and screams as the car stops. "Anna, is that you?" 

"Yes." She sounds irritated now.

"Anne, where are you?" 

We switch back, and I answer."I'm right here." 

"I'm sorry, babies. I thought the gene would go to the Tomlinson's but, for once they didn't have twins before the Styles family did." 

"Mummy, what is going to happen to us now?" 

" Once upon a time the world was split in three. Three names, three kingdoms, three species. Styles, Tomlinson and Rudiger-" 

. . . 

"Wait,wait. Woah woah, woah" Harry interupts shaking his head. "Rudiger? Like, Rudy? The guy who just broke out of jail?" 

"Yes, Harry. He's not just your enemy. Now, hush and let me talk." 

"Fine." Harry huffs as he rolls his eyes. I card my fingers through his hair and he relaxes a little. I wrap my right arm a little tighter around Harold. He sighs with content. 

"As I was saying." 

. . . 

"Styles, Tomlinson and Rudiger. The Styles were a coven of witches. The Tomlinson's were . . . Special. Often they worked as anchors for the Styles. The Rusigers were humans, more importantly, hunters. The enemy of the Styles family. Every generation a new Rudiger, Styles and Tomlinson is born.

The Tomlinson's are known for having twins. The twins are witches when they turn thirteen, the two combine and one of them consumes the other. The one is then raised as a witch in the Styles family. 

Sometimes the Styles have a set of twins. It's very rare, super rare. It only happened once before and, last time a set of Tomlinson twins were born shortly after. So the Styles twins were saved. 

On the off chance that Styles twins have to grow to thirteen, without the appearance of Tomlinson twins things get Complicated. 

The two of you have the ability to join into one at any given time." 

"Cool!" Anna claps beside me, she's always loved magic. 

When did we separate? 

"Not cool," Mum says sternly, as she tears up. " There's a catch, you have three years to find someone. Someone that can love both of you unconditionally. If you can't, you will lose the ability to separate. The more loved, of the two of you will take over. And if the person either of you loves most, ever falls in love with someone else. 

You will both d-" 

"No," I say as I blink back tears." We will not die. I'm sure my girlfriend will love both of us." Anna doesn't look too sure but, she doesn't say anything. 

. . . 

"Part of me wants to hit you," starts Harry. "The other part is wondering how you managed to biologically make us gay." Harold finishes. 

Anne laughs," I was not expecting that reaction." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry deadpans. "Any of this." Harold squeaks.

"Because, you guys are different. I was so excited when I found out that I was pregnant. His name would be Harold Edward Styles. Harry for short.-" 

"So what happened?" I inquire," Were you mad when you found out you were having twins?" 

"Oh, Louis." Anne sighs, as she shakes her head slowly. "I didn't have twins.

The two of you were born as One."


End file.
